Alice's Sister
by retro 80's chick
Summary: A new twist on Alice in Wonderland. Alice returns from Wonderland and the silly stroies told by her sister cause Edith to take the journey, herself. Please Review!
1. Prolouge

**Alice's sister**

**Prologue**

_Alice woke_ up, still frazzled from her seemingly endless experience. She sat up, wonder what happened. Her sister, Edith walked outside.

"It's about time Alice! You've been sleeping for hours!"

Alice was puzzled, "What are you talking about Edith? I've been gone for days. Haven't mother and father been looking for me?"

"Why, of course not. You've only been out here since noon!"

Alice was on the verge of becoming distraught, "Edith you'll never believe where I was! I wasn't here asleep, I was in Wonderland! A marvelous place full of creatures you've never seen. And people you couldn't imagine." Alice continued on to explain the entire story of Wonderland.

Edith rolled her eyes. It had always bothered her when her younger sister talked of rubbish and nonsense, but she seemed a little more off today.

For some reason, though, the things Alice were describing, seemed somehow realistic. Edith shook her head and walked away anyways.

"Goodbye Alice, supper has ended; and mother and father didn't wish to wake you. They told me to tell you to help yourself to whatever the maid set aside for you. I'm going to bed."

"But Edith!" Alice was sadly disappointed, though; for Edith was already walking into the house, heading off to bed.

As Edith walked up the spiral stairs to her room she began to think that, maybe this wasn't such a silly idea. Why did it seem like that in the beginning? Why did she care anyways? She walked in to her room, shut the door behind her and leaned back on it, still confused about what was really going on. She decided, after ten minutes of wondering for no reason, that it was time for bed. She changed into her bed-clothes and stepped into bed. As she lay curled up underneath her covers, she began to think deeply about the rubbish her sister kept talking about.

She thought deeply, but after thinking too hard; she dosed off, too tired to think anymore. And she drifted into a deep sleep. When she woke, it was still night time. She glanced outside her window, and noticed something peculiar. Jumping outside her window was a little white rabbit!

_How peculiar_ she thought _this doesn't seem like the place for rabbits. Especially at this time of night! And on my windowsill? Rabbits don't jump that high either!_

And then she noticed something else, the rabbit was wearing a waistcoat! And it had a little pocket watch in its furry hand.

_Oh my goodness! This is just what Alice described to me in the beginning of her tale!_ In fact she remembered Alice's exact words, "A little white rabbit hopped about babbling on about how late he was! It was so funny… but so queer Edith. I didn't know what to make of it!"

Edith got out from under her covers and stepped onto the cold, wooden floor. She stepped towards the window cautiously and saw that the rabbit was waving for her to come outside! She stepped closer and gently put her hand on the frozen window. She thought that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen!

_How could this be?_ She silently thought to herself, but at the same time, she was so exited and so curious. She slowly opened the window, and put her face out in the wind. But the mysterious rabbit had vanished!

She closed her eyes and began to plunge back to the safety of her room, but she saw something! The rabbit was back on the ground! She looked further out, and by mistake, fell to the ground! But she was miraculously... fine. She saw the rabbit running away, but she felt she must follow him. Something was compelling her forward, and she couldn't fight the urge!

She stumbled as she ran, and fell, plunging suddenly into blackness. Surprisingly, though, there was no fear in her body. She was falling down a rabbit hole. Her skirt puffed up, slowing her fall to a mere drift. The hole went on and on forever. But she knew there was something meant to be about falling down that hole. She could hear the faint whooshing in her ears. Then she looked down and saw the faint white outline of the rabbit. What was happening? Why wasn't she afraid? What would her fate lead to? Falling down this endless pit brought her back to the story Alice told her, and about the "seemingly endless journey" she took. Then, and only then, she knew that that was exactly what was happening.

She was going to Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_As Edith's_ journey continued, her thoughts flowed rapidly, even more rapidly than before. After some time, she came to a soft landing at the bottom of the hole. Edith looked around the home of the white rabbit, noticing how odd the décor was in his little home. Twisted staircases leading to nowhere and doors on the floor and ceiling were only a few of the strange things in the burrow.

She watched the rabbit waving her over and thought that what was happening couldn't be happening. But, none the less, she walked over to him and began speaking to him.

"Umm... sir? Could you please tell me where we are?" But, alas, he didn't answer.

_Of course!_ She thought _He's a rabbit, so why WOULD he be able to talk?_ But, just as she was about to walk away, he began to speak!

"Well, young lady, you are in a marvelous place I would like to call, Wonderland! And you are not our first visitor!"

"I had a feeling..." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, if you would please follow me, we could--"

"No, no, no. First you must tell me where we are going! And besides, what if I don't want to go with you?"

"Well then. If you don't wish to follow, then feel free to go on your own. But I must warn you; this place is very confusing if you don't know where you are going."

"What's that supposed to mean? This all sounds like nonsense to me!"

"I assure you, this is _all_ quite real."

"I suppose I should have reason to believe you. But I have even more reason to not believe you."

"Very well. If you would like to leave, please feel free to find your way out on your own!" Edith thought about this for a while, but after half a minute staring at the rabbit, she made up her mind.

"Fine. I have a feeling that I should take your word for it. May I go with you?"

"Of course you may! Please, follow me!" Edith followed him to the end of a hallway, when he walked through a tiny door. She peered through it and wondered how she would ever get through it. When suddenly, as if by magic, she was tiny! And the door was bigger than ever before.

_What in the world is going on here? First I meet a rabbit in a waistcoat, then I fall down a giant rabbit hole, and now I shrink to the size of a mouse? I feel I have gotten deeper and deeper into this than expected. _

She followed the rabbit through the hole. When she emerged she found herself standing in a beautiful garden. Roses and Gardenias were abundant. The ground was covered in thick soft moss, and the next thing Edith knew, she and the rabbit were lounging on the ground, when the rabbit began to talk.

"Well, young lady, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Ernest. But you can call me Ernie. What can I call you?"

"Umm, my name is Edith… and you can call me Edith."

"Well, Edith, shall I show you around?" This startled her. She sat up quickly.

"What do you mean 'show me around?" All I want is to get out of here!" Ernie, the rabbit, looked confused.

"You mean to tell me that you don't want to stay here? I thought that was the idea of following me in here!"

"No! You took me all wrong! I just wanted to follow you so that you could show me the way home. Please take me home Ernie. That's all I want." Ernie became even more confused than before.

"Well then, I suppose I must find you a way out. I suppose the last young lady did…" And he continues to get up and help Edith of the ground herself. They walked out of the garden arm in arm into a thick clearing.


End file.
